1. Field of the invention
The invention relates generally to a novel collecting and bagging apparatus for leaves, trash and other debris as well as to a method for collecting such debris using the disclosed apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to such containers which employ conventional disposable trash bags, preferably biodegradable, and are intended for household application by the general consuming public.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed and commercialized for the collection of trash, leaves and other refuse. These range from commercial units weighing hundreds of pounds and requiring special transport trucks to widely marketed inexpensive consumer oriented products. Refuse containers for non-commercial or household applications which are inexpensive and relatively easy to employ abound. Such prior art containers have a number of shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,277 to Coker discloses trash and leaf bagging apparatus constructed of a rigid frame having an opening that is completely surrounded with a supply of netting material that forms a netting bag and is primarily designed for air-blowing the trash into the receptacle. In addition to being large, heavy and very likely expensive, air-blowing will not "blow" pine needles and certain other trash. Furthermore, the nature of the opening will not readily permit raking the trash because of its structure.
The devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,567 and 4,357,728 to Pravettone provide a frame for supporting and transporting a garbage collecting bag. The bag is attached to the top of the frame. The frame has a dustpan extending from one end and is designed so that refuse can be swept through the dustpan and into the bag when the device is placed in a horizontal position. When placed in an upright position, the bag rests on wheels which makes the device portable. The frame for the device in the two related patents is dimensionally adjustable.
In addition to the above, U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,057 to McIntyre discloses a combined scoop and sack filling device designed to hold the sack to be filled around the discharge spout of the scoop. U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,429 to Davison discloses a bag holder and filler which is adjustable to fit boxes or bags of substantially the same size opening but of variable height. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,127 to Dunleavy discloses a central hole through it and an attachment means around the hole to which the blanket is secured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,474 to Perkins discloses a bag holder and collector for receiving grass clippings etc., in a top hopper for discharge into a collection bag mounted below the hopper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,167 to Stillwell discloses a trash bag holding stand that may be manually assembled without the use of tools to support a pliable bag in open, fillable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,043 to Wilsford discloses a trash bagging apparatus comprising two flat side sheets connected together by a hinge at their interior edges, their exterior edges free to be pivoted about the hinged connection for carrying or storage, or opened up to engage a flexible container for trash. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,547 to Hoerner discloses an elongated sleeve made of a plurality of substantially rigid panels interconnected with one another in folding relationship. The sleeve is adapted to positively retain a collapsible bag at the top while the bag is being filled by filling the interior of the sleeve.
As shown above, any number of containers, collectors and transporters for refuse such as garbage, leaves, grass clippings and the like have been suggested and commercialized in the past. These range from commercial units weighing hundreds of pounds and requiring special transport trucks to widely marketed inexpensive consumer oriented products. The generally available commercial units typically prove to be unacceptable for household applications due to size and, more importantly, weight and cost considerations. Many containers which have received consumer acceptance attribute success only to mass marketing such as through television and newspaper advertising rather than through engineering and design excellence. Single application containers often are not adjustable to accommodate disposable trash bags of varying dimensions.
Finally, many prior art devices fail to provide versatility for the aged or physically infirm wherein the design allows the user to apply mechanical advantage thereto in repositioning it from the refuse collecting position to the transporting position. Most prior art devices require the user to bear the full weight of the container as well as its contents.